beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Basalt Hades F:SD
Basalt Hades F:SD is released in the Fresh Booster Pack 1. It is a Balance-Type bey. This is a left rotation beyblade. Face Bolt: Hades The Face Bolt depicts "Pluto", the Roman counterpart of Hades for which this Face Bolt is named after. In Roman mythology, Pluto (Hades) was one of the twelve Olympians, specifically the God of The Underworld and eldest of his siblings, Jupiter (Zeus) and Neptune (Poseidon). The design features a blue, helmet-like design much like Variares. Although there are two sides, the one to the left in which his face remains normal, and the one to the right, which appears damaged with cracks. There are also various purple flames around Hades' head along with red eyes while on a red background. Energy Ring: Hades Hades is a 4D Clear Wheel and is a Yellow colour. It is a completely round Energy Ring. It has metal fillings in the ring.This kind can only spin left. Fusion Wheel: Twisted/Basalt Twisted (originally called Basalt) is the heaviest non-4D Fusion Wheel. A gap referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death" is made. It is rumored that Tomy created it on purpose so Twisted Tempo would not be invincible, or to make it rock like a pendulum. While its solo spin time is terrible, because of bad balance, nevertheless, it makes up for it with its round Fusion Wheel. Placed with GB145, it balances slightly more than usually. It is tier 1 for Defense. Surprisingly enough perhaps due to the rocking movements of this unbalanced Fusion Wheel, it is able to "lift" heavy Fusion Wheels like Hades, nullifying BD145 as well, resulting in incredibly high win rates against Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Even when used with UW145/DF145 Spin Tracks, it is highly unstable. Twisted reins equal to Libra due to more Defense (a little bit) but less balance. The AS/EWD/WD Performance Tip helps it keep its stability marginally but it still causes the Bey to move around with the speed of an RSF bottom. It outclasses Earth in Defense but not in Stamina and Balance. It also has 6 "lumps" on the sides of the wheel to make it even more unstable 4D Performance Tip: Final Survive Drive Final Survive Drive acts as a Rubber Hole Flat/Sharp Semi Flat, but is automatic, and uses centrifugal force to switch modes. At first it performs like Rubber Hole Flat and then switch to Sharp Semi Flat. when it starts to lose its Stamina. The Final Survive Performance Tip may also cause the Bey to crash on the stadium's walls so that it could hit the opposing Bey in the middle or anywhere else in the stadium. It has no competitive value because when it switches to Sharp, it loses its balance very easily due to the tall height of the Final Survive Drive. However, due to Basalt Hades left spinning ability, it can steal spin from arena's quake. Overall, it is a mediocre tip, with massive attack prowess while on RHF mode, while having no competitive use on S²F mode. Due to this, it has no competitive use. Overall, the HF, LF, RF, R2F, LRF and MF performance tips are better in general. It's power is boosted though, when used with a Metal Face Bolt. Category:Unregistered Bey